Saiyans (KidVegeta
This article will serve as a clarification for KidVegeta's and Hyper Zergling's universes. Being that the Saiyan history, transformations, survivors, and even battle multipliers vary and wildly contradict one another within the Dragon Ball universe, we need to firmly establish which side of each inconsistency we are on. Doing this will allow us to maintain respect of the existing Dragon Ball canon and remove problems that exist in the current universe. As such, this article will not list all of the attributes of the Saiyan species, but mainly those which need clarification. We will mainly follow manga canon, when possible. Anime canon will also be followed when possible. The history of the Saiyans established in GT, which contradicts the manga and anime versions of the Saiyan history found in Dragon Ball Z will be almost completely ignored. History Tribes Before King Vegeta unified his race in order to combat the Tuffles and take over the planet, the Saiyans were a primitive, nomadic people. There were seven large tribes, headed by a single leader each, which populated the planet. Most of the tribes did not get along, instead spending the majority of their time warring with one another. The seven tribes are listed in order of power. For example, Zhukin's tribe had the most Saiyans, resources, and land. Creissa's had the least amount of Saiyans. Considering that Vegeta led a tribe that was in the middle, in terms of soldiers and resources, it is quite extraordinary that he managed to overpower the other 6 tribes and unite his people. '1. Zhukin's tribe' '2. Nappa's tribe' '3. Dogom's tribe' '4. Vegeta's tribe' '5. Zorn's tribe' '6. Paragus' tribe' '7. Creissa's tribe' Population before Saiyan-Tuffle War: 72,000. Creissa was the only female Saiyan tribal leader. She also led the smallest tribe, both in population and amount of land. Her people lived amongst the rocks of a mountain range nearby a large Tuffle city. They were mostly farmers, though they did hunt small animals as well. Her people were spread out over several dozen small communities. It is estimated that her peoples' population was around 72,000 right before the Saiyan-Tuffle War. While it is unsubstantiated, Cressia did make several complaints about the Tuffles abducting and enslaving her people, thus lowering her tribe's population even further. Despite this, she was against any war with the Tuffles. Since the Tuffles outnumbered the Saiyans and had superior technology, resources, and leadership, she believed a war would be unwinnable for her kind. Before the Saiyan-Tuffle War, Vegeta's tribe marched on Creissa's lands, resulting in a brief war between the two groups. Since Vegeta's tribe had significantly larger numbers, they were able to overpower Creissa's defenses and kill her. This was mainly because she would never agree to help Vegeta, no matter what. Because of this, she was one of only two tribal leaders who did not survive the Saiyan-Tuffle War. Immediately after Cressia's death, her remaining people were absorbed into Vegeta's tribe. After the destruction of Planet Vegeta, no member or descendant of Creissa's tribe was amongst the survivors. Survivors This section will list the Saiyan survivors through significant events the Dragon Ball timeline. [http://www.dragonballencyclopedia.com/wiki/Genocide_of_the_Saiyans Genocide of the Saiyans] This is a list of full-blooded Saiyans, canon and fanon, who survived the Genocide of the Saiyans. As far as KidVegeta and Hyper Zergling canon goes, there are 12 Saiyans who survived the genocide. 7''' of those Saiyans are canon, and '''5 of them are fanon. Any Saiyans who are not on this list either do not exist or did not survive the genocide. [http://www.dragonballencyclopedia.com/wiki/Son_Goku_(anime_character) Goku] Goku survived the genocide by being sent to Earth just before his home planet was destroyed by Frieza. It is unknown why Frieza did not send anyone to Earth to exterminate him. Even though he died twice, Goku had also been revived twice, and he was still alive by the end of Dragon Ball Z. - Status: Alive [http://www.dragonballencyclopedia.com/wiki/Vegeta_(anime_character) Vegeta] Vegeta survived the genocide by being sent on a mission away from his homeworld just before Frieza went to destroy it. As Vegeta was the only Saiyan that Frieza liked, Vegeta was the only Saiyan supposed to survive the genocide. He later went to Earth and became acquainted with the Z Fighters. All in all, Vegeta died twice before the end of Dragon Ball Z, though he had also been revived twice. As of the end of the series, he was still alive. - Status: Alive [http://www.dragonballencyclopedia.com/wiki/Nappa Nappa] Nappa survived the genocide with Vegeta, despite him being the general of the entire Saiyan Army. He continued to work along with Vegeta after his planet's destruction until the two went to Earth. There, he was eventually executed by his Prince for failing to kill Goku. - Status: Dead [http://www.dragonballencyclopedia.com/wiki/Raditz Raditz] Raditz, who is the brother of Goku, survived the genocide by unknown means. He later became part of Vegeta's team under the Planet Trade Organization and was the first of the Saiyans to reach Earth looking for Goku. He was later killed by Piccolo and never revived. - Status: Dead [http://www.dragonballencyclopedia.com/wiki/Tarble Tarble] Tarble, the brother of Vegeta, survived the genocide by luck, as he was too weak to be put into the Saiyan army, and it seems he wasn't a priority (or perhaps not even known) to the Planet Trade Organization's extermination efforts. While he spent most of his life on a distant planet, on at least one occasion, he visited Earth to get his brother to kill a couple of aliens who were threatening him. - Status: Alive [http://www.dragonballencyclopedia.com/wiki/Paragus Paragus] Paragus was originally scheduled to be executed, along with his son, on the last day of Planet Vegeta's existence. However, his son's powers kept him alive, and the two were able to escape the remains of the planet after Frieza destroyed it. He later raised Broly to be a formidable, if controllable warrior. Using his son's power as his security, he then contacted Vegeta and offered the Prince a new planet to rule the critically endangered Saiyan race from. All of this was a trick, and after Broly got loose and an comet was approaching New Planet Vegeta, Paragus attempted to flee. He didn't get far, as soon Broly caught up with him and killed Paragus. - Status: Dead [http://www.dragonballencyclopedia.com/wiki/Broly Broly] Broly, the son of Paragus, was originally meant to be executed on the day of the genocide because of his high power level. He survived the attempt, however, and escaped his ruined homeworld with his father. As he grew up and got stronger, he was required to wear a crown on his head that regulated his power and kept him from killing his father. Later, after Paragus lured the Z Fighters to New Planet Vegeta in order to kill them, Broly fought them. He was eventually overwhelmed by Goku, after Goku absorbed the energy of the other Z Fighters. - Status: Dead 'Ledas' Ledas was born into the Elite class of the Saiyan race. As such, he became acquainted with the Prince at a young age. Soon after, the two became training partners and friends. When Frieza prepared to destroy the Saiyan race, he excluded Ledas and Vegeta from the rest and sent them on a mission to prevent their deaths. Ledas was late to leave the planet, however, and he was knocked unconscious by the shock wave of Planet Vegeta's destruction as he went to leave the system. Ledas then drifted in space for a while until he came to Cooler's territory. While there, he was forced to act as a soldier under various military leaders until he reached Super Saiyan and was able to escape. Eventually, he found Earth and was reunited with Vegeta. - Status: Alive 'Cuber' 'Chaiva' 'Speonitch' 'Kailon' Post-Dragon Ball Z This is a list of full-blooded Saiyans, canon and fanon, who survived until the end of Dragon Ball Z. As far as KidVegeta and Hyper Zergling canon goes, there are X''' Saiyans who survived to the end of Dragon Ball Z. '''X of those Saiyans are canon, and X''' of them are fanon. Any Saiyans who are not on this list either do not exist or did not survive to the end of Dragon Ball Z. '''Goku 'Vegeta' 'Tarble' 'Ledas' Ranks Saiyan ranks are determined both by bloodline and power level. After King Vegeta set up the Saiyan kingdom post-war, he also relegated certain families to various classes. Those who were close associates to him during the war (such as Nappa) were given higher status. Currently, there is no way to rise in rank, even if one's power level becomes very high. This can be observed with conversations between Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta has always considered Goku to be Low Class, because he was born into that class, despite Goku becoming stronger than him through the course of Dragon Ball Z. Additionally, children are born into the same class as their parents. So the hybrid Trunks would be in the Super Elite, Goten, Gohan, and Pan would be in the Low Class. The given power levels for each class are averages; some members in each class may have power levels above or below the averages. Of course, the numbers only are accurate up until the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Low Class Average Power Level: 1 - 1500. Percentage of Population: 40%. Many Saiyans are in this class. Most of these Saiyans are extremely weak and very poor. A large portion of Zorn's, Paragus', and Cressia's people were put into this class. Bardock's family, which was part of Paragus' group, was put into this class, even though Bardock eventually became one of the most powerful Saiyans. These Saiyans have their children sent off at birth to distant planets. No Low Class Saiyan is allowed into Vegeta's Capitol, and they are not permitted to approach or speak any member of the Royal Family. The Known Low Class Saiyans are: *Bardock *Bardock's wife *Goku *Raditz *Tora *Fasha *Shugesh *Borgos Middle Class Average Power Level: 1501 - 2500. Percentage of Population: 55%. The bulk of the Saiyan Middle Class is made up of the peoples from Zhukin's, Dogom's, Nappa's, and Vegeta's tribes. These Saiyans are significantly more respected than those in the Low Class. They are allowed to visit the Royal Palace and speak with King Vegeta. Despite this, Middle Class Saiyans are also required to send off their children to distant planets at birth. As this is by far the largest class, they comprise most of the members of the Saiyan Army. There are no known named members of this class, however. Elite Class Average Power Level: 2501 - 3500. Percentage of Population: 4%. The Elite Class is comprised of individuals who distinguished themselves during the Saiyan-Tuffle War and had unusually high power levels. The majority of King Vegeta's personal guards are Elites; but, there are also Elite teams which function in the Saiyan Army and clear planets for Frieza. It is considered a great honor to be considered an Elite, and they often live in mansions or large houses, which are far more opulent than those owned by Saiyans in lower classes. Should one disgrace their family in a serious enough way, the entire bloodline may be banished to a lower class. Such actions can only be done by the King and are rare. Because of their high strength and prestige, Elites are able to access the Royal Palace and speak with the King as they wish. Paragus and Lascon two examples of members of this class. Even though Elites are highly respected and capable warriors, they are not above the Saiyan mandate to send their newborn children to distant planets in order to conquer them for Frieza's empire. The known Elites are: *Paragus *Broly *Artachoc *Ocra *Chaiva *Cyleria *Aubere Super Elite Class Average Power Level: 3501 and up. Percentage of Population: 1%. Super Elites are by far the rarest class of Saiyans. Not only are they the strongest members of the species, but they are usually related to or are good friends with the King. For example, Layeeck is King Vegeta's Captain of the Guard and friend, and he is considered to be a Super Elite. Many of the Saiyan tribal leaders are also Super Elites. Dogom and Nappa are highly ranked soldiers in the Super Elite. Indeed, Nappa is the general of the entire Saiyan Army. Now, the entire Royal Family is considered to be Super Elite by default. So even though Tarble is a relatively weak Saiyan (probably no stronger than a Low Class Saiyan), his blood makes him a Super Elite. Super Elites are the only Saiyans not required to send their children off to distant planets for Frieza. Because of this, their children are often groomed into their class by skilled trainers as well as their powerful parents - and this results in many Super Elite children being amongst the strongest soldiers on the entire planet. The known Super Elites are: *King Vegeta *King Vegeta's Queen *Prince Vegeta *Prince Tarble *Layeeck *Ledas *Nappa *Dogom *Cuber *Speonitch *Kailon *Zorn Transformations These are the transformations which are possible for a Saiyan. Note: The Semi-Super Saiyan form that Ledas has in The Forgotten is not a true transformation, instead simply being an immature form of Super Saiyan 1. Additionally, the ability to transform into any level of Super Saiyan while in Great Ape is possible. * * * * * * * * Battle Multipliers These are the multipliers that will be used. While Ultra Super Saiyan is more physically powerful than Super Saiyan 2, the drawbacks in speed and durability make the form borderline unusable. Similarly, Full Power Super Saiyan has the same multiplier as regular Super Saiyan, though the user who has mastered it will have much more endurance and access to ki reserves than those who can only use regular Super Saiyan. Additionally, if one is a Great Ape and goes Super Saiyan 1, the multipliers for each transformation will multiply with one another (10 x 50); this means that a Saiyan who transforms into Super Saiyan while already in Great Ape will be 500x stronger than their base power level. This multiplier only gets larger as higher transformations are used while in Great Ape. Proper Zenkais will always yield a 33% increase to the Saiyan's maximum base power level, but this will only occur should that Saiyan be wounded to the point of being nearly killed. Any less significant injuries will not result in a 33% increase in power, but instead yield lesser increases that are dependent upon the level of damage the Saiyan suffers. *Great Ape - 10x user's base power. *Super Saiyan - 50x user's base power. *Ascended Super Saiyan - 75x user's base power. *Ultra Super Saiyan - 125x user's base power. *Full Power Super Saiyan - 50x user's base power. *Super Saiyan 2 - 100x user's base power. *Super Saiyan 3 - 400x user's base power. *Legendary Super Saiyan - no set level (grows with each use) *Zenkai - 33% increase to user's maximum base power level. Super Saiyans This is a timeline that shows when any Saiyan has reached a Super Saiyan level. Canon Saiyans and fanon Saiyans that are part of KidVegeta's and Hyper Zergling's universe are present. Half-breeds are also shown. Fanon character transformations are in bold. It's worth mentioning that Goku is the first Saiyan to go Super Saiyan in the Dragon Ball universe since the last Saiyan did 1000 or so years before him. Even so, Broly is still regarded as the Legendary Super Saiyan. *December 762 Age: Goku SS1 *Between 737 -767 Age: Broly SS1 *September 764 Age: Kailon SS1 *Between 764 - 767 Age: Vegeta SS1 *March 25th, 766 Age: Ledas SS1 *June, 766 Age: Cuber SS1 *May 12th, 767 age: Gohan SS1 *Before May 26th, 767 Age: Broly LSS *May 26th, 767 Age: Gohan SS2 *Before May, 774 Age: Goku SS2 and SS3, Vegeta SS2, Goten SS1, Trunks SS1 *May 9th, 774 Age: Vegeta SS3 *June 1st, 774 Age: Ledas SS2 Category:Species Category:Races Category:Canon Respecting Category:Saiyans